I Wish Sorry Was Enough
by BCB-aWriterandReader
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots from one character to another. R&R :  As for the Genre: depends on the 'chapter'.
1. For The Girl Who Is My Saint

**I Wish Sorry was Enough**

Alright, first off: sorry, I know I said I'd never write another FF, but I got this idea, and I thought I'd go with it. So yeah, this is just a bunch of one-shots. They are 'apollogies' or just promises from one character to another. This kinda started when I was thinking about how KC never apologized to Clare and then I thought of other characters who would feel like the owed another character a apology or just spilling their guts.

Each chapter, of course, starts off with some form of the line: You hate me, or you may not hate me...and then ends with some form of the line: I Wish sorry was Enough-hence the title. I actually wrote a story with the same title and concept for one of my original stories, and I thought I'd apply it to Degrassi FF...:) Let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy each one shot! The chapters are gonna KINDA be short...maybe I'll go back and edit them so their longer?

PS: I don't own Degrassi. Or any of the amazing characters and storylines.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

_For "The Girl Who Is My Saint" From "The Boy Who Never Backs Down"_

* * *

You say you can never hate me. And you know what? I believe you. Because Clare, I don't think you the type of person who is capable of hating someone. I mean, hard core, burning like the fires of hell hatred. Sure, you can get really ticked off, but your just too much of a saint to really hate someones guts. But I like that about you.

Your a saint Clare, don't try to deny it. Embrace it. You may think most guys don't get turned on by angels, but I think it's already been established that I'm not like most guys. Morty is proof of that.

I'm a mess Clare. I'm messed up in more than one way. You saw me room-you saw how I acted in the hall. I dug myself into this hole and I guess I dug myself too deep. But that's what I'm good at, huh? Burying myself so far down that I can't get the fuck out.

I was scared. I was so fn' scared when Fitz came at me with that knife. Sometimes I ask myself why I have to be stubborn, why I couldn't bury the hatchet. I guess I thought back to my younger self, and I didn't want to let him down. I didn't want to let ME down. I was done with letting guys like Fitz and Mike push me around. I was done with trying to run as fast as I could.

And Julia? I'm not sure I could ever forgive myself for what happen to her. I know everyone tells me it's not my fault-but it was. No one can really convince me that it wasn't. And I'm sorry if you feel like you come second too her. You don't. But I'm sure that you still feel it sometimes, whenever her name is mentioned in conversations and I go silent. I know you probably wonder what would of happened if she had never died, if we would of never happened if she was still here.

Well, I'm sorry Clare, but I don't know the answer. I don't think anyone does, not even your God. But who cares about the what ifs-I'm with you. And I don't think about them when I'm with you. When I'm with you, I believe I can get a second chance. You are my last hope.

But remember when I told you that being with you makes me feel like I can get better? I meant it. You are redemption. I know that's a lot of pressure to put on someone, especially with my sins, but I hope you don't give up on me Clare. Because knowing that I at least have you, that even if I have all this shit going on in my world, if I just have you then I'll make it through the storm.

I know that it's hard living with someone like me. I know that I sometimes I make you want to pull out your hair, and I know that I get under your skin. Why you still stick around? Why you don't hate me? That's something I'll never figure out. But I'm glad you do stick around. Remember when you said that I was stuck with you, like I had said you were stuck with me? I'm holding you to that.

You better believe I always will.

And I'm going to make sure that you never have a reason to hate me, because I know sorry will never be enough.

* * *

**A/N#001:**

**Yeah, I know: SHORT. Maybe a little too short. I'll probably go back and add some more to it later when I'm done working on my other stuff. I do have a life. XD lol ANYWAYS: you know the drill: please review! :D And also...NEW EPISODE OF DEGRASSI TONIGHT! I'd thought I'd post this finally since it's been sitting in my USB clip for like..EVER. I already have 4 chapters of this done, so...expect a update soon. As soon as I get a review. :)**

**Now, regarding the rumors/supposed spoilers of Season 11 and just people saying that it will never last: I WILL FOREVER AND ALWAYS SHIP ELI AND CARE. ECLARE: meant to be. Sorry. I'm a hard core fan. XD lol And it'd be nice to have at least ONE Degrassi couple that weathers through the entire show...I've heard it's happened before, like, once, so I'm holding out hope for it to happen again! With Eclare!**

**ECLARE FOREVER! XD**

**-Black Cat Bastet**


	2. For The Boy Trapped Inside a Girl's Body

**Chapter 2:**

_

* * *

_

_For "The Boy Trapped Inside the Girl" From "The Girl Who Doesn't Know Who She Is"_

* * *

You don't hate me, but sometimes, I feel like you have the right too. I was born in the right body, and you weren't. You are the only FTM at the school. While everyone else walks around in comfortable skins, you are trapped in one that is not you. One that you can't remove or take off like regular clothing at the end of the day, or a costume that a actor wears for a character.

I wasn't sure I understood it, to be honest. When you first told Eli and me. I didn't judge, but I couldn't really fully grasp the idea. What I was sure of was that you were my friend, and you needed me to accept you—no matter what gender you were. And that was all I could do for you at the time. Go about my day like you were the same old Adam. But I'm sorry—I feel ashamed to admit that every now and then I thought of you as Gracie.

It was accidental, especially when you tried to be her to make everyone else happy. Sometimes in my mind I would slip the occasional 'Her and Eli are reading comic books again," and I would hate myself for not looking at you and seeing that it hurt you. Because when you tried to be Gracie, I didn't recognize you Adam. That's when I started getting it—when you became her, I started seeing Adam more and more. I wanted Adam back. I didn't want this new alien named Gracie.

After I came across you burning yourself, it suddenly made complete sense to me and I understood: you were trying to be somebody you weren't because of the body you were born in made the world see someone different. And it hurts you. It hurts you so much that you want to defile that body because it mocks you. It makes fun of who you really are every time you look in the mirror.

I always thought that God never made mistakes. That however we were put on this earth, in whatever shape or size, it was all part of his plan. But when I saw you hurt yourself I realized I was wrong. He did make a mistake. I'm not calling you a mistake Adam; I'm saying that the mistake was that he put you in the wrong body.

I sometimes try to imagine how you must feel—and I can't do it. I honestly can't, and sometimes I wish I could take some of the burden so you can walk a little taller. You do your best sometimes, but Eli and I see how sometimes you are crushed under the weight of society's views about you. How people in the hall will stare at you like a freak, or forget that you are a boy just because they know that there is a girl's body under those cloths you wear.

I want to apologize for all those who don't see the amazing person you are, the loyal friend Eli and I have, as well as the boy who just simply wants to be called by the name he gave himself and knew to be true: Adam.

I'm sorry God messed up, I'm sorry that he put you in the wrong body. I'm sorry that so many people still don't understand the struggle you face because of that mistake. But most of all, I really wish that sorry was enough, because you deserve so much more.

**

* * *

**

A/N#002:

**So yeah, hope you all like this one too! I oddly liked how this one turned out...XD I wanted to do one with Clare saying something to Adam, since you'd expect it from Eli maybe, or from Drew or someone in his family(and even Fiona). But I think some people forget that her and Adam are friends! :) MISFITS FOREVER! XD Just like ECLARE FOREVER. And honestly, I can't see them in a romantic relasionship-because I don't think Adam would do that to Eli and idk, they just seem to have more of a brother-sister thing going on. **

**Alright: Please R&R...it's be nice to get a little love...you know? I told you I'd update soon, and I'll update even sooner if you review! :D**

**-Black Cat Bastet**


	3. For The Boy Who Broke Me

**Chapter 3(I know that the last chapter said Chapter 3, but THIS one is chapter 3...I'll go back and change it later...):**

* * *

_For "The Boy Who Broke Me" From "The Girl Who Cried Wolf"_

* * *

I hate you. I didn't use too, but I guess I was just naive. You were a wolf wrapped in sheep's wool. I sort of hate myself for not seeing that. Most of all, though, I hate myself for thinking that I deserved it. That I allowed myself to put up with it-cover it up with makeup, and then ran away. But no matter the distance, you still haunt me. Your memory still haunts me in the form of unsuspecting flash backs, in last minute nightmares. Reminding me that you will always be a part of my past, hidden the the depths of my memory. Lurking there awaiting to scare me into a drunken insanity to forget.

You broke me Bobby. You broke me and I had to run away to CANADA to find refuge. But then again, you don't think you did anything wrong, huh? I watch your video a million times, I don't know why, but I do. And when I do I feel scared but at the same time I feel this anger. That you can just act like you are the victum, and have everyone believe you. That frustration consumes me until all I can do is pick up a bottle and drink it all away.

I've cried wolf before, I've cried wolf so many times that my family was so tired of it. So when I actually encountered a real wolf-you-no one believed me. And so I tried to move on, I tried to pretend that you didn't mean too. That somehow, I was just blowing this up like I usually do. And it was easy. It was so easy to pretend and forget. That it was a one-time thing. That you didn't mean to do it, it was so easy because it just meant ignoring the bastard that you are. To pretend that it was just a trick of my imagination. You were too perfect to have a monster living in you.

Then you slapped me. The bruise wasn't that big-I was able to cover it easily. But it hurt. It hurt like you had broken me. And you had. Then you threw me down the stairs. Who DOES that? Who thinks that it is o.k. to throw someone around and then say that they made it all up? You may have a temper, but that's no excuse to take it out on me. Now I wonder there are more guys like you out there, and if somehow I'm going to attract them all. If every guy I meet now will be a aggressor in hiding. Claws camouflaged by gentle hands.

How dare you say those things. How _dare _you break me like that and then pretend that you never lay a hand on me. How _dare _you cheat on me and then toss me around carelessly. You had no right.

You broke me. I tried to escape from you, but no matter the distance, your terror haunted me. Your memory alone drove me to drink. It made me think I really was crazy. Doubt myself. You broke me until I thought that I deserved those bruises you gave me. That somehow, it was something I did and that they were my punishment. But no one deserves what you did to me Bobby, no one. Which is why I'm not giving up. I'm not going to let you win. I'm not going to let anyone else have to go through what I did. You can't scare me anymore. You came keep me quite with cover up and pretending that you did nothing wrong.

I hate you Bobby.

I hate you and I hope I never get to see your face again.

And you know what's the worst part? You never even apologized-not that you thought you should. Even if you did, sorry would never be enough.

**

* * *

**

A/N#003:

**So...I got some reviews: here are the amazing kick-asses and my responses:**

**Alex: O.O...YOU. YOU ARE AMAZING AND KICK ASS! I AM UNDESERVING OF YOUR KIND REVIEWS! XD Thank you so much! No hugs or forever love can be enough, can it? And I can't wait to read more of your amazing gold! THE WRITERS OF DEGRASSI NEED TO HIRE YOU! YOUR IDEAS AND STORIES ARE JUST...let me put it this way, I will be forever happy. :) **

**candyluve1910: OMG! Thank you for the review! And I would never hate you for not being obsessed with something I am obsessed with! :O What kind of fan do you take me for? :) As long as you don't try to ruffle my feathers by bashing Eclare, then we'll be cool. I don't mind people who have oppnions or who don't like the same ships as me, I mean, I HATE KENNA, but I know there are some people who like them so I just don't really rant about them around them. You know, repect other people's ships? XD lol And I actually like Dolly J too! I don't understand Sav J, but whteve...Eclare is kind of my addiction. But I already had inteded to write a Dolly J chapter, actually, titled: 'For "The Girl Who Is Pricless" From "The Boy Who Thought She Could Be Bought"', I haven't written it yet, unlike some of the other chapters, however, since I have a personal request for it, I will start writing it! :D I'm glad you've enjoyed the one-shots so far! **

**Yep...alright, so I hope you like this one too my kick ass readers...:D I wanted to write this one because...well, I thought it was kind of appropriate, only this time the person is saying that they hate the other character and such. Anyways, I had uploaded this and added some KICK ASS stuff too it, but then my computer shut off because the cord got knocked out and since it has a shitty battery it turned off. And I didn't save it. **

**DX **

**EPIC FAIL. I was so pissed. I'm still pissed. I tried to salvage what I could, so tell me what you think. I know it's short, I'll add more later if I get more reviews. :) So...you know the drill. Tell me what you think! Was it a epic fail?**

**Next chapter will most likely be the KC chapter...then, since it was asked, the Dolly J one. **

**-Black Cat Bastet**


End file.
